<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Notes and Hot Chocolate by haneulee13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791647">Sticky Notes and Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulee13/pseuds/haneulee13'>haneulee13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, more like idiots to lovers but yeah you get it, side!chanbaek, side!sulay, they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulee13/pseuds/haneulee13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was randomly strolling through the city when he met a boy in a bookstore-- the meeting changed his life forever when he learns that the boy is his betrothed. What happens when he fell for the oblivious Jongin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ring The Bell ft EXO | Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Notes and Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is prompt #RTB1291. I just did teeny tiny tweaks in the plot. To the prompter, I hope I was able to write to your expectations somehow. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Present]</p>
<p>A chilly autumnal night in Seoul and Sehun is busy ogling the busy streets to calm his nerves. It’s been a while since he’s had the luxury of strolling around, got used to the ticking sounds of the clock in his office, the aroma of brewed coffee and faint smell of cigarettes. It had been three years since he last set foot in this place in general, his own country, and he isn’t sure if he prefers the hustle and bustle of New York and dealing with cases than being a nervous wreck meeting his betrothed aka his best friend, Jongin. Would Jongin be happy if he knew? Mad? Surprised? The car turns into an intersection and Sehun notices a bookstore very much familiar to him and he cannot help but smile knowing it’s still there, after seventeen long years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Sehun, age 8]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun stares at his wrist watch for the nth time. Fifteen minutes, just fifteen minutes, he thought. His mom had been pestering him to go out and play like any other kid and enjoy, not just hole up in his room and read. It has been three weeks since they’ve moved houses in the city and the summer break is almost over, but all Sehun did was study, because he thought, in order to be a great lawyer like his father, he has to have a good foundation and thus he should start now. He doesn’t have friends in his previous school anyway and it’s not like he’s looking forward to making friends in the new school he’ll be attending to, either. But his mom begs to differ and had him go out escorted by his butler, Mr. Wu. Now, he’s casually strolling through the nearest bookstore, and if any other eight year old in a bookstore would search through comic books or fairy tales, Sehun is at the references section looking through accountancy, taxes, encyclopaedias, and the like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” Sehun murmurs in a low voice as the fifteen minutes he’d told himself to lurk around the bookstore had passed. He’s about to head to the exit when he hears a sound from another child about his age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you! Are you stealing? Stealing is bad!” He peeks to check the source and finds a boy with brown hair, honeyed skin, sleepy-looking eyes, a button nose, and thick lips. Then, he goes to check on the person the other boy is accusing, a man probably in his twenties, hiding his face with a cap and wearing a shirt about two sizes bigger. Sehun slightly shook his head in disappointment. These adults had the audacity to commit a crime in front of a child, or rather, children, pathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah midget! Shut your mouth will ya?” The man shushed the other boy, spitting the words while gritting his teeth, two or three comic books hid under his shirt showing slightly. He then flicked the younger’s forehead with his finger, making the other boy groan and sniffle in pain. Sehun just felt a sudden pang of protectiveness and can’t take it any longer. He cleared his throat, marched to the novelty section, and spoke as authoritative as his pitchy voice could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Article 329 of the Criminal Act of South Korea, taking and carrying away of personal property of another with an intent to steal is considered an act of larceny and shall be punished by no longer than six years or with a maximum fine of ten million won. It will be a different case shall we add the fact that you just tried to assault a witness.” Other customers were partly surprised and confused when they heard Sehun’s words that they began to flock on the section they were in, some even fishing out their phones to take a video of the exchange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something the matter in here?” A man looking like he’s on his mid-forties, probably the owner or manager of the bookstore walks beside the shady guy and inquires as he adjusted the rim of his eyeglasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well... e-eh, um... n-nothing much... I...I got to go.” The suspect stuttered, tossing back the comic books hidden on his shirt as he ran for his life. Some onlookers tried to chase him, some went back on scanning through the items they intended to buy, while others were fawning on Sehun - the owner included.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a brave and smart young man. Thank you.” The shop owner kindly beams at him while ruffling his soft hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for the praise, but, I will not take all the credit, Sir. It’s also thanks to—” Sehun wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the other boy was gone when he looked at his side. His heart sank. For the first time since he could remember Sehun felt disappointed. He wanted to know the other boy’s name and possibly be friends with him. Guessing from the fact that he was strolling alone, too, he must be living nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He politely excused himself through the people that flocked over him, asking them to not upload the exchange - he’d have to look up the certain law that would apply for illegally uploading a video with a child on it later should anyone do so. For now, his concern is to get back home and reunite with his books. He trudges to the parking lot, subconsciously glancing through his surroundings if the other boy is lurking somewhere, but all he finds is Mr. Wu standing outside beside the car, waiting for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Have you found anything you liked, young master?” The butler kindly smiled. Sehun only let out a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not anything, it’s someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young boy got inside the car as his butler led him to, and as Mr. Wu was about to start the engine, a small fist banged through the car window—it’s the boy from the bookstore, and Sehun was quick to open the window on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” The boy gave him a toothy smile, pushing a cup of hot chocolate in Sehun’s grasp, and while his mother taught him to always be thankful when receiving gifts from other people, the young boy is out of words to say. Hands wrapped on the paper cup ever so delicately as he felt warmth spread on his stomach and cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me earlier. You’re so brave, you remind me of my Papa and hyung.” He cheerfully chirped, smiling from ear to ear that it caught Sehun off-guard, an unfamiliar feeling rumbled through his stomach and he even felt like his ears were burning, in a good way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—um, it...it’s nothing. I... well... m-my dad is a lawyer so I know some laws. Y-you... you were so brave back there, too.” Sehun stuttered, unable to look straight on the other’s eyes for more than five seconds. He could literally feel his cheeks flushing, how embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa! That’s so cool! My dad is a lawyer, too! Lawyers are cool, aren’t they? They are brave, smart, and they are protectors of justice and truth. Just like superheroes.” Sehun’s eyes widened. He never thought of it that way. Sure, he looked at his father as a role model, but that’s because he’s known in his profession, respected by his colleagues. He smiles at the other. Now he really wants him to be his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I— um, what’s your—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I have to go. Thanks again! Bye bye!” The other boy waved before speeding away. Sehun sighed, pouting at the abandoned cup in his hands as Mr. Wu also drove off. It was after he took a few sips that he noticed a small sticky note with the design of a bear with messy handwriting that probably belonged to the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, hot chocolate so you will become a superhero fast. -Kim Jongin” the note read. Sehun’s stomach rumbled in such a weird way and he smiled from ear to ear. By the time he went home, he happily informed his mother about making a friend, an actual kid and not a character or an author of the books he liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept on thinking about Jongin for the next few days. Will he be able to meet him again? Will they be able to become friends and share more stories about their fathers? Sehun even cut an hour of his study time just to wander around the library where they first met. Sometimes questioning if his meeting with the other boy was just a very good dream but the now tucked sticky note on his study notebook proved otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if by grace of the universe, he met Jongin once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Begrudgingly taking steps inside his new school, the teacher beckoned him to be introduced in front of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, kids. I want you to meet your new classmate, Oh Sehun. His family is new in Seoul so please be kind to him. Understand?” The children let out squeals of approval and Sehun wanted to go home. Here we go again, he thought. These second-graders probably have their set of friends already and wouldn’t want to be with him. It happened in his previous school - all his classmates were all about their snacks or playing video games and didn't take their homework seriously. He’s convinced he could do well by just studying alone, being home-schooled but his mother insisted that he needed the environment of school to be able to interact with other children. All he did was nod and sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—Jonginnie is it okay if Sehunnie sits beside you?” Sehun perks up at the name being mentioned. Eyes widened, looking straight where the question was directed to. The boy who shone brighter than the sun beams at their teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Miss. Sehunnie is my friend, right, Sehunnie?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then on, Sehun became a part of their small circle, Jongin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. Though of course, Jongin is the one he became closest to. Every time he comes back home, all the stories he’d tell his parents are about Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, and sometimes, Sehun would like to question the playful glint in his parents’ eyes when they look at each other every time he mentioned the other boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found out the reason eventually, when a man named Kim Jonghyun came by their house to talk to his dad. The other man seems kind, greeting Sehun in such a friendly manner and the little boy thinks his smile is oddly familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unintentional, but then he heard the two older men chatting about an arranged marriage between Sehun and Kim Jonghyun’s second son. What made him even more curious was the fact that the older man’s son’s name was Jongin. It can’t be too good for a coincidence isn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Sehun confirmed it with his parents later that day, when Kim Jonghyun had left. Both of them have met his friend Jongin and he just needed to confirm if what he was thinking is correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is, son. Isn’t it nice? No one will take Jonginnie away from you, ever. He’s your betrothed.” His mom chirps in a cheery tone. Pinching his cheeks as she said the words. Meanwhile his father adds,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, can you keep it a secret to Jongin for now? This is actually a serious matter and it’s not something you kids should know about.” Sehun frowned at his father’s words. This is literally about his future so how come he can’t know anything about it? Nonetheless he promised to keep it a secret to the boy he considered as his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Sehun, age 15]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things had been… weird, to say the least. While Sehun had always thought of Jongin as someone special to him, he doesn't know why he had been feeling different around the other boy lately. They are used to having sleepovers, hanging out at each other’s houses, or even sitting beside each other during class. But Sehun can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach whenever they make contact. He suspects it has something to do about their arranged union – which he still hasn’t told Jongin about. But when he tried consulting Baekhyun about it, all he got was, “It’s probably a love bug” and suggested him to confess how he feels on Valentine’s Day, which, as much as Sehun would like to deny, is a good idea because they have always been open and honest with each other as friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine’s Day came and the four of them received too many chocolates for their liking. Sehun is giddy and nervous at the same time. While he still didn’t plan on talking about the arranged marriage with Jongin, he wanted to confess his feelings like how Baekhyun suggested, and he’s so gonna do it today, after school ends as they planned on having a sleepover at Sehun's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was to see Jongin kissing a girl he never knew about behind the lockers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—um, Oh, Sehunnie! M-meet my girlfriend, Seyul.” The girl sheepishly smiled at him, subconsciously tucking a hair behind her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, Jongin didn’t go to their supposed sleepover as he’d be busy with his girlfriend, on doing what, Sehun didn’t want to know, but he ended up crying in the middle of the anime action movie they were watching. Good thing Baekhyun and Chanyeol were there to cheer him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things went downhill from there. Jongin didn’t even have the time for his friends anymore and was all about his new girlfriend. Even when they hang out together, he’d always be busy on his phone and cannot engage in a normal conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun tried to be friends with Jongin’s girlfriend and keep it civil despite the girl’s infamous reputation of being a heartbreaker — he tried. But the other person was just insufferable. Spitting sarcastic insults about how Jongin’s friends were “a bunch of boring nerds” and Jongin just went with it, having a cooler, famous set of friends. Sehun doesn’t know whether he should be offended by the fact that Jongin didn’t bother to tell him about the girl from before or the fact that Jongin is choosing that girl over his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until one day, while Sehun was on cleaning duty and went to the gym for some supplies, he found the girl making out with a senior basketball varsity player. He tried to confront her about it, but all she did was smirk and say that he had broken up with Jongin earlier that day, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun was livid - he can’t believe how someone had the audacity to hurt Jongin like that, and for Jongin to fall for the trap of such a person. But by the time he went out of the gym and saw Jongin sprawled on a corner, crying, the rage he felt just melted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pathetic, I know, and I know you hate me.” Jongin sniffles, wiping his tear-filled eyes with his arm. Sehun dejectedly sighs; sitting beside the other boy he called his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I can never be angry at you for too long. C’mere.” He opens his arms to welcome the other, and Jongin just dove in. Muffling his cries on Sehun’s chest and staining the latter’s uniform with his tears, but Sehun seems to pay no mind anyway, moving a hand on his back soothingly and gently swaying them side to side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few weeks, Jongin tried to win his friends’ trust back. Occasionally treating them with snacks, but for Sehun, it’s his traditional offering – a cup of hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“Is there any particular reason why you always give me hot chocolate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing really. Well, hot chocolate is my favourite, and you are my favorite person, so…” Jongin trails, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Sehun , age 18]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Jongin’s orientation party in university. The two of them have decided to meet after the said party as Sehun would be leaving Seoul the day after tomorrow since he’ll be pursuing law school in the States. The latter is now constantly fiddling on his phone, checking every now and then for a text from the other. He is currently in a restaurant with his good friend, Luhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, they used to be good friends until Luhan confessed that he has romantic feelings for the younger, and Sehun, honoring the friendship they’ve had, wanted to cut things off at least in a formal way by meeting him like what they are doing now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, I’m really sorry but I only see you as a friend… I… there’s… I already have this person I like.” Sehun bit his lip truthfully and apologetically uttering his words, gazing downwards and clenched his fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” The older mumbles, making Sehun widen his eyes and face abruptly faced the other. Luhan gives him a tight smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve always known that you love him, heck, the only person who doesn’t know about your feelings is he himself.” Luhan lets out a humorless chuckle, hands reaching out to grasp on Sehun’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you to know that I’m right here. Always. Even when you only see me as a friend.” While Sehun may not have any romantic feelings for the other, he can’t help but feel bad seeing the pain in the elder’s eyes. He musters a smile and a weak nod.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It’s now or never, Sehun thinks to himself. He’s right in front of Jongin’s dorm room a good twenty minutes after the latter texted him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin, there’s something you need to know. I like you, no, I love you. Since we were kids. Will you be my boyfriend?” He shut his eyes as he said those words in a mere whisper, fists tightly shut on his sides, as if reciting a mantra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one deep breath, he grasps on the door knob only to find it open. He pads through the room, and it doesn’t even take a genius to notice what just took place judging from the clothes messily strewn across the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how he finds Jongin naked and asleep, all spent and seeming to have just finished doing the deed. An unidentified girl about their age sitting on the edge of the bed covering her nudeness, searching for her articles of clothing. Sehun felt stabbed, tears threatening to pool in his eyes, mouth agape, and fists clenched shut. However, he wasn’t able to move an inch, he stood there like a statue as if his world just screeched into a complete stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl seemed to have noticed his presence, and instead of an embarrassed reaction or excusing herself, she threw Sehun a smirk.</p>
<p>“Are you… perhaps… Sehun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stormed out and ran as fast as his feet possibly could. Tears now freely flowed out of his eyes as he hailed on a cab to Baekhyun’s apartment. When he arrived, he found Baekhyun all lovey-dovey and limbs tangled with Chanyeol. Somehow, he felt bad and selfish as a friend but he cannot help but plop on the ground and cry harder, his two friends quickly coming to his aid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did not talk about it when they bid goodbyes at the airport. Sehun never mentioned his arrival at Jongin’s dorm, lying that there was an urgent errand he had to do and was not able to make it. He even asked Chanyeol and Baekhyun to not tell Jongin what really happened, they could only agree with a deep sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are hopeless.” Baekhyun remarks.</p>
<p>[Sehun, present time, age 25]</p>
<p>Sehun glances at his watch, it’s almost 7:45, Jongin should arrive at any moment. After a good walk down the memory lane, he smiles to himself. It has been seventeen long years. He feels stupid for falling for someone he called his best friend. Sometimes, it makes him think, isn’t it convenient to fall for someone whom you know you’re gonna marry someday? At the same time, he thinks it’s a curse, especially when he’s the only one who knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout those seventeen years, he pined for someone, only to get a front row seat of them falling in love with someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jongin liked someone romantically, Sehun was the first to know, Sehun was the one he rants to. When he gets dumped, Sehun was the one to pick him up. Throughout those years, Sehun wanted Jongin to know he’s just there, waiting, and whenever he tried to confess his feelings, fate would just play on him and start a cycle of when Jongin finds another person he liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun’s saving grace, at the same time, was the fact that he knew they were betrothed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what if Jongin doesn’t like the idea of them getting married?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Jongin, age 8]</p>
<p>Jongin is just your ordinary eight-year-old boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loves candy, puppies, and playing with his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you were to ask him who is his favorite person in the world, it is his best-est friend, Kyungsoo. Next would be Junmyeon-hyung, his parents, and as much as he hated to admit, his love bird friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is happy and content with his young life. He has good friends, a beautiful and smart mother, and a hyung and dad he looked up to as role models. In his little mind, his hyung and dad were protectors of justice, like superheroes in the cartoons he loved to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything changed when Kyungsoo said he’s gonna live in the Netherlands with his family and is gonna settle there for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t an abrupt decision, somehow, they knew Kyungsoo’s gonna live there at some point since his father owned a land and is working in a huge company in the said country. Jongin didn’t take it well, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He missed Kyungsoo a lot. Despite the advancement of technology and being able to communicate with the other boy through SNS, there still seems to be something lacking due to their distance. In his mind, he had established that in his group of friends, if Chanyeol had Baekhyun, he had Kyungsoo. Also, being just the three of them is a chaotic bunch, Kyungsoo is the only one to tame them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until one fateful day in the bookstore when Jongin was checking out if the latest volume of the Kamen Yaiba comic was available.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There he met a boy who saved him from a bad guy, a stupid thief who even tried to hurt him. He wasn’t able to ask his name back then because he was in a hurry to meet up with Chanyeol, but he gave himself a mental pat onl the back that he was at least able to express his thanks with a cup of hot chocolate. Besides, since the other boy is a superhero in the making, they’d probably meet again and he’s gonna help Jongin again in the future.</p>
<p>He did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun is like the missing puzzle piece in Jongin’s life. After Kyungsoo left, he always seemed to be in a glum mood until Sehun came into the picture. Kyungsoo even joked that he has found a new best friend, and no matter how much Jongin denies, they both knew how Sehun became important to him.</p>
<p>[Jongin, age 15]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is it normal to want to kiss your best friend? Jongin thinks sometimes. He wonders if it’s just his raging hormones as how his mother describes it to be. But he only felt it for a certain person. (He never had such thoughts for Baekhyun nor Chanyeol, that’s just gross— not even Kyungsoo. Thank you very much).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure when it actually started, he just noticed himself paying more attention to how puberty is being kind to Sehun, bit by bit. As weird as it may sound, he starts to think that his best friend is actually hot, and one time during a sleepover at Chanyeol’s house, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol sharing a mattress and another hogged by him and Sehun, he was not able to get a wink of sleep given the idea that they are sharing a bed together, despite the fact that they do sleepovers all the time and Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s mattress were just a couple of inches away from theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at his best friend’s sleeping form like a creep, eyes zeroing on his lips. He inched a bit closer. Just a small peck. Sehun wouldn’t know, would he? Jongin is having an internal battle. No, this is bad, he thinks and shakes his head. He isn’t allowed to kiss Sehun without the other’s consent. But heck, they’re best friends! How is he gonna ask Sehun for it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding against his urges, Jongin tries to move away, only for Baekhyun to unwittingly hit his head with a pillow, causing him to press his face against Sehun’s, lips brushing against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun stirred, and Jongin was mentally preparing for the string of excuses he will say and plotting a plan of how Baekhyun should be tied up even when he’s asleep, but it seems that Sehun was too faraway in dreamland and just drifted back to slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed after the said incident happened and Jongin realized he’s totally fucked up. He can’t forget how Sehun’s lips felt against his and can’t help how bad he wants to feel it again.</p>
<p>Damn, is he in love with his own best friend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it were in a normal circumstance, best friends turned lovers is such a celebrated work of fate. But in Jongin’s case, he knew he cannot afford his feelings to grow and foster.</p>
<p>For he had always known he was betrothed to someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had known it since he was younger, he just had no idea who it was. His older brother, Junmyeon, was also betrothed to someone they had no idea who. They just trust their elders on their choices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he loved his parents, he hates how he can’t even confess his feelings to the boy he was closest to. It also makes him think, what would happen to them if Sehun didn’t return his feelings?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Jongin started doing ridiculous things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine’s Day. They promised to have a sleepover at Sehun’s house this time. But Jongin knew he couldn't. He had made up his mind that he has to distance himself from his friends somehow—especially Sehun. That’s why he ended up making out with the cheerleader Seyeul (her name actually reminded Jongin of someone else) who had been flirting with him for quite some time now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin knew it was a dick move. But as far as he knew, he and Seyeul do not have any romantic feelings for each other anyway, all of this is just a game, and this gamble will make him “that shit of a friend,” at the same time, distance himself from the person he loved and hurt his own feelings. But he’d rather have that than having his romantic feelings for his best friend grow deeper and endure worse pain in the long run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Seyeul cut off whatever relationship they had, Jongin felt like shit—not because his girlfriend just dumped him, but because he did all this shit to himself and he misses his friends. But then, as if the universe wanted to taunt him further, there was his best friend, understanding and welcoming him in his arms like nothing had happened, and Jongin is now completely clueless how he can stop falling for the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Jongin, age 18]</p>
<p>There are things that are just out of our control, Jongin thinks. Through the years, Sehun had always been by his side that he didn’t know how to respond when the latter told him he’ll be studying law in New York.</p>
<p>“B-but, can’t you just go for SNU?” He throws the other his most convincing pout as they lounged on Jongin’s bedroom. Sehun looked a bit worried and contemplative for a moment before concluding with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, we’ll always be friends, okay? Let’s keep in touch as often as our schedules can permit.” He clasps his hands on the other. Right, always friends. Jongin wanted to laugh. In reality, he just felt insecure that Sehun would find a new best friend and get tired of him. It feels like being away with Kyungsoo once again but this time, it hurts even more because they had so much more memories together and Jongin harbored other feelings. A part of him thinks it’s for the better though. Aside from the fact that he knew how much Sehun wanted to study in that university, maybe distance would give his feelings time to get it together and focus on the fact that they’re just meant to be friends.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>If Jongin suppresses his romantic feelings for his own best friend, well, that is not the case for others. He and Sehun settled on hanging out tonight after his university orientation party since Sehun will be leaving in two days for New York but Jongin cannot focus on the event, instead, his eyes were glued on his phone. Blankly staring at Sehun’s last message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: Sehunnie</p>
<p>Ok, I’ll meet you at your dorm. I’m out with Luhan-hyung rn. :) I have something to tell you, too. But I’ll save it for later. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right. Luhan. Their former senior who obviously had the hots for his best friend. Is Sehun gonna inform him that they’re already dating?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even before Jongin could process it, he finds himself grabbing shots after shots of alcohol, whatever his seniors give, he gladly takes, not really minding that one, he is yet to be on the legal drinking age, and two, his alcohol tolerance is next to inexistent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night he had a good dream. A dream where he was making love with his best friend. Jongin woke up on his own dorm room with a massive headache. He didn’t remember how was he able to get back, nor why was he lying sticky and naked. All he remembered was he was too drunk and there was a girl who introduced herself as a senior, who kept on bugging him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He instantly feels sober when he remembers of his promise to meet with Sehun that night. But when he checks his phone, he finds the other’s text message, saying that he was out on an errand so he wasn’t able to come. Or maybe he just got busy with Luhan. Jongin thinks, then he sees another text message from Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: Chan</p>
<p>U idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, he wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Present]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin just bid goodbye to his students for his last class today when two of his guards came to pick him up. Right, today is the day where he gets to meet his betrothed. Jongin could only hope that they are good people, like his Junmyeon-hyung’s husband, Yixing. His now brother-in-law is just so sweet. One time, when Jongin asked Junmyeon if he ever loved someone else, his brother responded with a sweet smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There used to be this someone that I liked a lot. We were even close to eloping before things went downhill and we finally decided to cut it off. When I met Yixing though, I realized why I wasn’t meant to be with someone else.” His brother ends with lightheartedly messing his fluffy hair. Yep. His ever so serious brother who always heeded their parents’ advice, got straight A’s until law school, and topped the bar exam. Jongin could only wish he could say those words for his betrothed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of him is curious, though. What would have happened if he wasn’t a coward and confessed his feelings for his best friend way back ten years ago? Would they be able to go on lengths as to elope, or would Sehun hate him and they would turn into mere strangers? A million of scenarios run through his mind. Speaking of Sehun, the last time they had a conversation through Skype, the other said that he’s bound for Korea some time this week, he didn’t specify the exact day of his arrival though. Jongin wonders what would Sehun’s reaction be once he talks about his soon-to-be fiancée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been three years  since the last time Sehun has seen him in the flesh, but now that he’s here, mere feet away, stomping and pouting at his guards, Sehun can’t bite back a smile— that’s just so Jongin. His heart is doing somersaults and limbs feel jittery. The moment of truth has come. It seems that Sehun’s mother noticed how nervous he was that she gave him a soothing pat on the back and an encouraging smile. How thankful he is of her presence right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin-ah, what took you so long?” It was Jongin’s mother. Her voice chiding but her face lights up teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, ok? I’m just busy with—“ Jongin was not able to finish his sentence when he noticed the three other people aside from his parents that are on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—uh, hi? Aunt, Uncle... Sehunnie... what’s... going on?”   His world seems to malfunction at this very moment. Just why are they here? Why is he here? Jongin can’t even bring himself to sit down on the chair, he’s just there, awkwardly standing in front of what seems to be a warm, cozy conversation happening on their designated table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Oh snaps him out of his reverie when she stands up and clasps her hands on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here to talk about your and Sehun’s wedding, Jongin-ah.” Sehun, him, wedding...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whips his face to look at his best friend. All of this must be a joke. But Sehun only responded with an earnest look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you... know all along?” Of all the questions running in his mind, that was the first thing Jongin managed to utter. Sehun, on the other hand, seemed to have lost his ability to speak at the moment. He bit his lip and avoided Jongin’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin felt like he was splashed with ice cold water. He didn’t know what to feel or how to process the information that he just did what he does best: running away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran aimlessly, not knowing exactly why or what was he running for. Maybe the fact that Sehun knew all along? The time that was wasted? The one too many instances where he chose to be an idiot and suppress his feelings?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His vision gets blurry with tears that he was forced to stop. Of all places on Earth, he stopped by in front of a very familiar building way back seventeen years ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin please.” Along with that voice, he felt a hand grasping on his wrist. Jongin breaks into a sob, still avoiding to look at the other. Sehun cups his cheek so to face him, thumbs swiping away the tears shed, while Jongin kept his gaze downwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey, I—um, I’m sorry.” Sehun resignedly says. He thought of this outcome somehow. Jongin not wanting the idea of married with him. But boy does it sting, the one he had loved all along, doesn’t even want to give it a chance?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You idiot.” Jongin throws a fist lightly on Sehun’s chest. The latter exhales rather loudly. Since it has come to this, he’d let his feelings out in the open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin, I... I need to tell you something. Okay, I admit. I knew about this arranged marriage all along. But I didn’t tell you. Partly because my parents didn’t want me to... I... we were still young back then. Partly because...” he bit his lip and shot his gaze on the pavement. Fists now clenched on his sides. Their world seems to have come to a complete stop. It feels as if it were just him and Jongin.</p>
<p>His heart felt like someone was gripping on it tightly that he can’t help the tears pooling in his eyes. Jongin, on the other hand, furrowed his brows. Is Sehun crying? He was about to reach for the other’s face when he raised a palm up, as if gesturing for him to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun let’s out a sharp breath and looked straight at Jongin’s brown orbs. In contrast to the tears that fell on his cheeks, a smile makes way to curl on his lips when he sees that no matter how puffy Jongin’s eyes were right now, he knows he’s gazing back at the same brown orbs he fell in love with. That stupid boy from the bookstore. He needs to say it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you. More than a best friend... I...I wanted to wait for you and give this a chance that maybe, just maybe because of our arranged union you’d try to love me, too.” There’s no turning back now. His legs feeling like jelly at every passing second. Jongin just stood there incredulously. Looking at him like what he said was the most impossible thing to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If... if you’re against the idea... I... I will try to convince my parents otherwise and let’s forget about all this.” Sehun puts on a straight face and abruptly wiped his tears, rushing to get this over with and maybe cry himself to sleep when he gets home. He turns his back only for Jongin to clasp a hand on his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are an idiot.” Jongin’s voice was laced with frustration and... teasing? Sehun wasn’t sure. With his brows meeting, he turned back again to face the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Jongin is smiling now. Sehun was confused but damn, he can’t help but kiss the hell out of those plump lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I left the dinner not because I hated the idea of the arranged marriage. I was just confused and... frustrated... I guess?” Jongin takes a step closer. They’re mere inches away from each other now but Sehun’s mind is on overdrive, he can’t process what was Jongin trying to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-why were you frustrated? Because it’s me?” Jongin chuckled and smoothened the furrow of his brows. He answers with a nod with that smile of his and Sehun’s heart just dropped. Isn’t he heartless to say that with a smile?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was frustrated because I didn’t confess my feelings to my best friend all along—because I knew I were betrothed to someone else. Only to meet him one random dinner a decade later and surprise! He’s my fiancée.” It’s Sehun’s turn to be confused with his eyes growing like saucers and mouth agape. Jongin wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder—the latter still unmoving like a stone with the turn of events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kim Jongin, if you’re shitting on me I will—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just shut up and kiss me, will you? My soon-to-be husband?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much if you have made it this far. To the mods, thank you for being patient with me. </p>
<p>To everyone, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I would like to know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>